Raven Mark VI-R
The Raven Mark VI-R is the Colonial stealth ship. As this ship can only be purchased with merits, it is only available to players who have been playing the game for quite some time. Designed as a "glass cannon", the ship is designed to be fast, do a lot of damage in a short period, yet not able to take much damage. It is intended for hit and run tactics. This ship has weapons which are unique to this ship that may not be used with any other ship. These new weapons include: : (a) Cannons: *KEW-2B Stiletto – 11.7mm Machine Gun: This low power weapon is able to fire every 0.2 seconds. It’s a rapid fire weapon designed for harassment. *KEW-9A Dagger – 20mm Autocannon: This is a standard weapon for any strike fighter. It has good hitting power, but it’s nothing flashy. *FC-39B Blackjack – 8mm Flechette Cannon: This cannon fires a shell that explodes not long after leaving the barrel. It showers the target in hyper accelerated micro-projectiles. It is very accurate but has poor armor piercing abilities. It also has an optimal range of 150 meters. : (b) Launchers: *SWIW-9M Wasp – Interceptor Missile: This is an exceptionally agile missile intended to for use against strikes. It has a top speed of 200 meters per second and the ability to turn up to 170 degrees at a time. It does 375 damage when it hits with a power cost of 5. The cooldown on the missile ranges for 30 – 23.5 seconds. *ASM-A9 Zephyr – Heavy Missile: The heavy missile is intended for anti-line ship work. It does 750 damage per hit and has a range of 1200 meters. This is basically an escort missile attached to the underside of the hull. It has a top speed of 130, but very poor turning rates. It has a cooldown time that ranges from 52 seconds to 41 seconds. *DFSR-18 Hornet – 88mm Rocket Pack: These have some cool new mechanics with them, and are the exception to the rule mentioned above. These are simply dumbfire rockets the fire straight out from the launcher. They have good speed and hitting power. They also don’t require a target to be launched. With these weapons you have to really learn how to lead the target. These weapons have a high power cost because they can fire as quickly as every 0.9 seconds. They do 200 points of damage per hit. *Mk 90 Blackout– Electromagnetic Mine Launcher: This harassment weapon is mainly designed to hinder pursuers. It drains energy from the target. The stealth ship has a role ability called “stealth mode”. When you engage stealth mode, your ship plays this cool animation where your wings and weapons retract. When stealth mode is active, the following happens: *Player’s brackets do not appear. *Any player targeting the stealth ship loses its target. *Player does not show up on DRADIS. *Missiles Lose Lock. Keep in mind is the stealth ship doesn’t actually disappear. If you can find it and select it in space, then you can reacquire it. Additionally, there are some conditions that can disable stealth mode: *Damage disables stealth mode. *Turning on or firing weapons disables stealth mode. *Activating Boost Disables Stealth Mode. *Entering Threat via missiles fired, damage received, or being effected by a debuff. The "stealth mode" role ability has a cool down period between uses. This cool down period may be reduced by upgrading the "stealth mode" role ability with merits, or using one of the pieces of hull equipment. Stealth mode can only be upgraded to a maximum of level 10. Stealth' role ability cannot be used in sectors with threat level below 12. There is a limit of 2 Coupled RCS ducting. This ship also saw the introiduction of 15 new skills associated with the weapons for the stealth ship. Update 53 saw changes made to this ship: * Removed one Launcher Slot from the advanced version; * 'Stealth' role ability cannot be used in low-level sectors anymore (threat level below 12); * 'Stealth' role ability now triggers its cooldown when turned off; * Reduced turn rate basic from 53 to 51; * Coupled RCS Ducting are limited to 2 per ship; * Fast-Loading Missile Racks are limited to 1 per ship; * Heavy missiles: ** removed chance for critical hits; ** increased max damage from 500 to 750; and ** reduced cool down by 30%. * Improved maneuverability for interceptor missiles; * Carbon Composite Hull cool down bonus increased from 11% to 23% at max; * Carbon Composite Hull Hull Point penalty reduced from 10% to 7.5% at max; * 20mm Autocannon Power Point Cost reduced from 2.5 to 2; * 11.7mm Machine Gun Power Point Cost reduced from 1.6 to 1.4; * Flechette Gun Power Point Cost increased from 4 to 4.5; * Reduced damage high on Flechette Gun by 20%; * EMP Mine Energy Drain increased; * EMP Mine effect duration increased from 2 to 3 seconds. In-game description "The Raven Mk VI-R, designed towards the end of the 1st Cylon War as a recon fighter, is a modification of the standard Viper Mk VI. The ship has a low signature profile due to a composite hull material and the ability to retract its weapons. The ship saw little action during the war, and its weapon complement never really allowed performance in a standard combat role. After the 1st Cylon War, the Raven was quickly relegated to the role of reconnaissance, because the Colonial Military saw little need for a stealth fighter in the Post-Cylon War combat doctrine." Equipment The Raven Mark VI-R is pre-installed with these systems: *2 x KEW-2B Stiletto - 11.7mm Machine Guns; and *1 x Role Ability - Stealth Mode (note, this cannot be removed from the ship but does not take up an equipment slot either). Gallery Raven No 02.png Raven No 04.png Raven No 03.png Raven No 01.png Tips, Hints and Suggestions *None. Category:Colonial Category:Colonial Ships Category:Colonial Strike Ships Category:Stealth Ships